Lips of an Angel
by kawaii-Cherimu130
Summary: After seeing Ash with another woman, Misty decides to break up with Ash. Can Ash get the woman of his dreams back? Or will he fail? The song Lips of an Angel is by Hinder.


Lips of an Angel

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

Song by: Hinder

A/N: I was listening to the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder, and I got the idea for this story. I don't own Pokemon or Hinder's song, Lips of an Angel. I would like to thank for the lyrics. Please r&r!

**Honey why are you calling me so late **

**It's kinda hard to talk right now **

**Honey why are you crying is everything okay **

**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**

"Misty!" Ash cried as Misty flung a plate at Ash. It missed him by an inch and crashed into the wall. Bits of broken glass flew everywhere and unto the floor. "Misty, please stop! It's...it's not what you think!" Ash pleaded as he grabbed her arm. Misty yanked her arm out from Ash's tight grasp and rushed out the front door. But before she left, she stood in the doorway and screamed, "Ash Ketchum! How could you? I thought you loved me! But...but instead you...cheat on me! Why, Ash, why?"

Tears poured out from Misty's eyes like a downpour of rain. Ash stood there, busted. How could this happen? He had it planned out so perfectly. Rachel would come over while Misty was at work...so how come it failed him? Why did Misty's boss have to fire her on all days? Misty turned around. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and her cheeks had a pinkish red tint to them. "Misty! Please don't go! I..I can change!" Ash yelled as she stormed out the door.

Misty slammed the door in his face, making a picture crash to the floor and break. The picture frame was cracked, along with the glass covering the happy image of Ash and Misty holding hands. But now, they were apart...forever.

**

* * *

****Well, my girl's in the next room **

**Sometimes I wish she was you **

**I guess we never really moved on **

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name **

**It sounds so sweet **

**Coming from the lips of an angel **

**Hearing those words it makes me weak **

**And I never wanna say goodbye **

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful **

**With the lips of an angel **

Rachel plumped down on Ash's bed as he sat down also. It had been 2 weeks after their little break-up, but yet Ash's heart still ached for the girl he had loved so much. The girl he had saved so many times. The one who understood him, stood beside him, and the one who left him. Rachel was a beauty---long brown hair that went down to her rear end, soft baby skin that was a pale white, crystal blue eyes that shinned like the stars at night, and she had a very slender body. So how could he not love her more than he did Misty? Rachel had the smarts, the looks, the money. While Misty had a gym full of fish!

"Ash," Rachel whispered as she pushed him against the wall. "I love you so much. But why do you turn away? Don't you love me?" Ash gulped as Rachel's boobs were in his face. "Ra...Rachel...um, why don't I go make us some uh, popcorn instead?" Ash asked nervously. It didn't seem right to do Rachel. Not now, anyway. Rachel pouted. "Ohhhhhh, but Ash! When was the last time we had sex?" She mouned as Ash got up off the bed and walked into the ketchin. "Dammit..." Rachel cursed bitterly.

As Ash opened up the ketchin cabnit, his eyes gazed over at the picture of him and Misty that had broken 2 weeks ago. Luckily, he had been fortunate enough to save it, although the picture made him miss Misty more and more each day. He couldn't take it down. He loved that picture to much to, even though Rachel was pissed off at him for it.

**

* * *

**

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight **

**And yes I've dreamed of you too **

**And does he know you're talking to me **

**Will it start a fight **

**No I don't think she has a clue **

**Well my girl's in the next room **

**Sometimes I wish she was you **

**I guess we never really moved on **

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name **

**It sounds so sweet **

**Coming from the lips of an angel **

**Hearing those words it makes me weak **

**And I never wanna say goodbye **

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful **

**With the lips of an angel**

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Ash walked over to the phone hanging on the kitchin wall and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. "Ash?" Misty's voice sounded shooken up. Ash guessed that Misty had been crying again. "Misty?" Ash asked as he pressed the phone tighter to his ear. "Ash...I need to talk to you." "But Misty, don't you have a boyfriend? Won't he get angry if he sees you talking on the phone with me?" "Oh, you mean Dekoda? No. He's not home at the moment. He's at work. Anyway, I was wondering if you could forgive me for getting angry at you." Ash nodded.

"Yeah, well if I caught you cheating on me with some other guy, I'd be pretty mad too." Misty giggled. "So, maybe you could dump that other girl for me?" Ash's heart pounded in his chest. "Misty...I love you, and I love Rachel...I dunno who to choose..." "You've got some nerve Ash Ketchum!" Misty yelled. "I was going to break up with Dekoda, but now I guess I don't have too! Good-bye!" Misty slammed the phone down, ending the conversation instantly.

Ash's heart ached. "Misty," he whispered to no one but himself. "If I could have you back...I'd give anything. But I care for Rachel also...so who should I choose?" Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Hellooooo? Earth to Ash?" Ash jerked around to find Rachel tapping her foot impaiently. "Uhhhhh...hi Rachel!" Ash gave her a little wave. Rachel gave Ash a frown as she replied, "So who's it gonna be? Me or that red-headed bitch?" Ash's fists tightened up into a ball. "Don't say that!" He yelled at her.

Rachel filnched at Ash's sudden reaction, but she stood there anyway. "You gotta choose, Ash. Now who will be: me or that other girl?" Ash shrugged. He couldn't think of who to choose. He looked up at Rachel and said, "I'll be back." Rachel gave him a puzzled expression. "Where are you going, mister?" she asked angerliy. Ash walked over to the front door and turned the knob. As he stepped out the door, he called over his shoulder, "Rachel, I love you. And I always will. But sometimes, I feel like I need Misty." Rachel stood in the doorway. "Fine! If that's how you wanna be, then get your sorry ass outta here!"

Ash didn't look back as he walked away from his home and his angry girlfriend.

**

* * *

**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name **

**It sounds so sweet **

**Coming from the lips of an angel **

**Hearing those words it makes me weak **

**And I never wanna say goodbye **

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful **

**With the lips of an angel **

**(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful **

**With the lips of an angel **

**Honey why are you calling me so late**

Ash knocked on the front door of a house that he had never seen before. The knob turned, and the door opened. Misty stood there with a shocked expression on her face. "Ash?" she asked. Ash quickly wrapped his arms around Misty, tears were running down his cheeks."Misty," he sobbed. "I...I'm so sorry...please forgive me!" Misty reached in her jean pocket and pulled out a hankercheif. Handing it to Ash, Misty asked, " So, are you going out with that girl?" Ash shook his head as he wiped his tears away with the hankercheif Misty gave him.

"Call her and see. I walked off. I love you more than I thought I did...but then again I gotta be honest with you. Dumping Rachel was hard for me, too. But...but I love you more than life itself, Misty." Ash took Misty's hands and held them as he stared in Misty's crystal blue eyes. "I had to leave her. Otherwise, I'd never be happy." "I just dumped Dekoda. He was out getting drunk, so I left him. I guess it was just meant to be." Misty smiled as the two wrapped their arms around each other. Suddenly, both of their cheeks were pressed together, finally happy, and together forever.


End file.
